The invention relates to a barrier device for the temporary blocking of a roadway or such, comprising barrier elements which by choice can be either in the main arranged flush with the surface of the roadway or can be swung out of it, whereby each barrier element is pivotable around an axle running in the main parallel to the main highway direction, said barrier element being joined to a counter-element present below or in the main below the roadway surface.
Corresponding traffic barriers for the temporary blocking of free highways can comprise prism-shaped barriers extending along the breadth of the highway and which can be swung out of the highway in order to protect grounds in need of protection--e.g. public or private supply centres or power installations--against illegal or violent entry by motor vehicles or bicycles. Said barriers, which can also be termed blocking elements, are very large, maintenance intensive and when hit by a vehicle are fundamentally no longer in working order, i.e. the blocking element can no longer be sunk into the roadway. In the case of a disaster this results however in the area which is to be protected being blocked off, which is to be avoided at all costs.